Alpha
by Mikki19
Summary: Omegas weren't supposed to exist any longer. They were said to have died out many years ago, so why was Polly-Anna feeling the prickly heat when the Pied Piper pays another visit to Hamelin? [Smut-with-plot-kinda]
1. Her First Heat

The small ache in her chest did nothing to help Polly-Anna sleep. She kicked off her quilt and held a hand to where the small burn was coming from; perhaps she'd eaten too much before coming to bed, she thought to herself before sending a glare at the light that came through her window. The sun had long since gone down and the moon taunted her with its brightness that seemed to shine straight through her curtains.

She'd had _the_ dream again; she's smelt the smoke, felt the flames and heard her parents die. Goosebumps broke out on her arms as her body quaked with silent sobs. It may have been 5 years ago, but it seemed like just yesterday when the fire broke out within her little home.

"Polly-Anna…" Her head shot up as Rumplestiltskin poked his head around the door. He did his usual survey of the room before breathing a deep sigh. "Bad dreams, dearie?"

"Yes, sorry... Sir." It was a strange setup; just when she thought she was going to be dragged to that awful orphanage, Baelfire shouted through the rabble and somehow persuaded his father to allow her to stay with them. She supposed that he'd used his father's continuous absence and dark nature as blackmail. Still, she should be grateful! Rumple put a roof over her head and protected her in exchange for her looking out for Bae. Polly-Anna was happy to help her best friend, especially if it meant that she wasn't sent to that dusty, morbid building up the hill. People sometimes found it odd that a perfectly marriageable girl would spend most of her time with the boy; Polly-Anna was one of the smallest girls of her age and stood at a mere 5'1". Due to her disadvantage, the other girls picked on her and called her a runt.

'_A runt who shall never be fit to marry!'_

Polly-Anna soon tuned out their horrid words and began to hang around with the lonely boy that lived next-door. They bonded over their isolation and became quick friends. They could have been considered siblings that had been split at birth, if not for Bae's obvious love for the girl. Polly-Anna remained oblivious to his feelings and continued to be his best, and only, friend despite how everyone else looked at them.

"Crying will do you no good, my dear." Oh, she knew that. He always said that. Her head cocked to the side as he stayed hovering at the foot of her bed. "There's something different about you… something has changed within you, even if you don't know it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know; you smell… different."

"I shall bathe in the morning…?" Perhaps she'd sweated more than she realised during her nightmare, she pondered.

"Good night, dearie." He left without another word. Just as her head was about to hit the pillow, a jolt went through her body. It prickled within her stomach before moving lower. A gasp left her lips as she clenched her thighs together. What was this? The new sensation increased to a level that made her bite her lips in an attempt to keep silent. The scent of spice, smoke and sea filled her nostrils causing her to tense her legs even more.

"Bae…" She wheezed as her body broke out into sweat. "Bae…" Her feet stuck to the cold wood as she stumbled to her doorway. Silently she crept to her friend's room and snuck in before collapsing against his door. "Bae…?" Her voice turned into a groan as another wave ran over her; a strange wetness began to drip down her legs. A voice in the back of her head began to shout at her to follow the scent.

"Anna?" Bae turned his head from the string of bed sheets he'd began to drop out of the window and looked in shock as his friend stared at him with wide eyes. Her body was slick with sweat which began to turn her nightgown transparent. An odd smell filled the air that made his nose tingle. "What's happening?"

"I- I'm not sure…" A cry tore from her lips as the pulling in her abdomen became too much for her to handle. Baelfire immediately ran to her and smothered her mouth with his hand in an attempt to keep her from disturbing his father.

"Sssh!" He hated seeing his friend in pain, but he knew that his father wouldn't be happy if they were to disturb him.

"I- I can't be…" An old tale ran through her head as she associated her current predicament with something that her mother used to tell her.

"What? What is it?"

"O-omega… I can't be…"

"Omega? There are no Omegas left, you know this." He hissed and pondered calling for his father. Perhaps she had a fever… the look of her showed all of the signs: the sweating, the heavy eyes and shaking limbs.

"My family… we were one of the last lines before the Omegas seemed to fade from existence… there was always a chance that the gene could reappear…"

"But then… who is your Alpha? Who is calling for you?"

"I don't kno-" It was then that she noticed the piece of cloth tied to his bedpost before dropping out of the window. "Where are you going?" Her face betrayed her emotions; she was hurt. Was he going to leave without bidding her farewell? Was he going to leave her here after everything she'd done for him?

"No- I- The music… can't you hear it?" He looked down at her confused; the pipes were plain as day.

"What music? There is none." Bae shook his head before sending his escape plan another glance.

"Come with me… Come with me, Anna. We can find the music together!" Despite her shaking body, she nodded and whimpered as she pulled herself from the floor.

"I can't climb down there. Meet me outside." With that she stumbled back to her room and grabbed her red overcoat and brown slippers. What was she doing? She was in no fit state to go anywhere!

'_You may stay, dearie… as long as you continue doing all you can to help Baelfire.'_

Polly was never one to break a promise. She winced as the fire built up within her and held her breath before limping to the staircase. Her overcoat acted as a barrier against the stairs as she shuffled down them on her bottom like a child. "Okay, get up!" The sweat stung at her eyes as she pulled herself up against the banister. Baelfire waited by the door and held out an arm to steady her as she tripped through the doorway.

"My father will not be happy about this…"

"When is he ever happy?" She joked before sending a cautious look at the line of boys that were giggling and running down the hill into the forest.

"They can hear it too, I know it!" Baelfire couldn't help but walk ahead as the thrall of the pipes became too much.

"Bae?!" Polly hissed as the boy disappeared into the throng of lads. "Stupid boy…" She was soon the only one left on the street as she grabbed the sides of houses and benches to help her on her way. Her head snapped to the right as she heard a twig crack; perhaps she was being hunted by the one that considered himself, or herself, her Alpha? The tears poured down her blushed cheeks at the thought of being claimed. It was common knowledge that an Omega wouldn't get a choice in who mated with her, but how many Alphas were left? Surely they would have faded away much like the Omega genepool…?

"Ha ha ha!" The boys were like animals once she finally arrived, but this mattered little to her when she dropped to her knees. The scent seemed to cloak her as she scanned the crowd of faces with tearful eyes. The liquid between her legs began to seep onto her overcoat as it flooded over her skin. Time seemed to standstill as the pipe player stopped what he was doing and even though a hood covered their face; Polly-Anna knew that they were staring at her. Once again the pulling within her stomach became too much for her too bare and she pulled at her hair in frustration.

A new sensation filled her: desire.

The hooded figure stood and despite the lack of music, the boys continued to dance around the fire with sticks in their hands. Her eyes drooped as the person in red stood in front of her.

"Well, what have we here?" A sigh left her lips as the hooded face came closer to her; a deep inhale told her everything she needed to know. This was going to be her mate. A shudder racked through her body as his voice echoed through her ears. "Why do you smell so delicious?" Wait, what? He- he didn't know either…?

"O-omega…" She managed to choke out as he knelt down next to her.

"Impossible." He sounded like he didn't believe her, but his next actions told her that he did. The coat was peeled off her skin to reveal her drenched nightgown. The curve of her breasts was instantly visible, but the treasure that was leaking her arousal was covered by her crossed legs. "Well, little Omega, why have you sought me out?" The hood hid his cocky smirk; he knew exactly why, but he wanted to hear it with his own ears. The look of shock in her eyes revealed the fact that this was her first heat, and this was a fact that pleased him very much.

"Al-alpha…"

* * *

_There's no relief,  
I see you in my sleep  
And everybody's rushing me,  
But I can feel you touching me  
There's no release,  
I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I'm fine_

_-Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey-_

* * *

AN:

Shouldn't really be starting another fic, but I've been desperate to write a PanFic for months and so this was born.

I can see this being a fairly short story with a little plot and a lot of smut, but I can also see this being something that I could incorporate into the show and elongate my idea. However, for the last month or so I have been planning a much more serious PanFic so it shall depend on how this is received and how my chapters come along for the other fic in regards to what this story shall turn into.

This also another way for me to test the waters with my Pan writing - I want to get him as perfect as possible! ^.^ - and also my Smut writing. I've done one SmutFic previously and so I want to continue to test my boundaries!

I've used the basic 'rules' for the Alpha and Omega line of things, but there will be some things that are purely from my mind. The same goes for the rest of the fic; some shall follow the show whilst there shall be additions/deductions made.

You can picture Polly-Anna as you wish - there'll be basic description of her, but I'm allowing your imaginations to wander - Sophia Turner has been used in the cover image due to her facial expressions being perfect for what I wanted. Polly is in no way based of her or her portrayal of Sansa Stark!

Anyways, let me know what you think and whether you'd be interested in more =)

Mikki xx


	2. Claimed

Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim area as she stared up at the young stranger.

"You're… the… Piper." There was no question in her tone; Polly knew exactly who he was… or at least she thought she did.

"Is that my new name?" His eyebrow rose as he gave her a toothy grin. Her eyes clenched shut as heat flooded through her body once more at his expression. "My name's Peter. Peter Pan." The pained expression became mixed with shock as her gaze found him once more. She thought it was all just a myth. Surely a place like Neverland couldn't exist?

"Peter Pan… from Neverland?" From what she had learnt, time stopped on the island and orphaned boys found a new home. As much as Polly wished to ask questions, the desire that rushed through her core made it difficult to even form the simplest of sentences.

"The one and only." It seemed like hours for Polly as he made no move to touch her. Although she didn't know it, time also seemed to be moving slowly for Pan. At each moan, gasp and pant that she made, a heat of its own filled Pan's body. He was sure that he'd soon become ablaze if he didn't take the Omega against the trees surrounding them. A breath of relief left her as his hand moved a lock of red hair from her sticky forehead. She unconsciously nuzzled her face into his palm as he examined her.

'What if he doesn't choose me?' A worry filled her brain as she thought of what she'd go through if this Alpha didn't want her. Would the townsmen come alive with lust and ravage her in the streets? Would she be passed around like a common whore until her heat died down? Would Rumple allow her to stay with Bae if he knew of her new predicament? He was loathed to take her in before, but knowing that she'd bring more danger to Bae would surely make him choose to throw her onto the streets.

"Please…" Had she been in her right mind, Polly would have sneered at her whimpering voice as she begged for relief and protection. Mischief glittered in Pan's eyes at her vulnerable state. Oh, how he was enjoying this. He'd merely come to take his grandson away to Neverland, but was to leave with both Baelfire and a pet that would be his own. Power ran through his veins as this girl looked at him in need.

"You need only ask." She winced and her body grinded against the leaves as her heat began to throb. Pan looked towards the opening within the woods and noted that all was silent. He had a few moments before he had to face his son.

"Please… claim me…" That sealed the deal; Pan grabbed her by the waist and walked through the trees until he was a few feet away from the dancing boys. Her body hit the floor with a thud but she didn't even flinch. The only thing in her brain was that of passion and yearning. She only needed one thing. He didn't bother to undress himself and merely shrugged down his trousers and lifted her nightgown up to her hips.

"Your scent is overwhelming…" Liquid poured over her thighs and dripped to the forest floor as Pan positioned himself. Polly wouldn't even feel the pain for a few days; her heat would make her body become numb to everything but the feeling of her Alpha inside of her. At this thought he thrust inside her small body and let out a groan of satisfaction. She felt wonderful; greater than any virgins he'd deflowered before when leaving Neverland... greater than any virgins he'd deflowered in his past-life!

"More!" Tears poured down her cheeks as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She would have done anything for him to move deeper, but Pan stayed still. A look of smugness came across his handsome face as he waited for her to beg once more. "Please… Pan…"

"No!" Her head snapped to the side as his hand connected with her cheek. He wrapped his fingers around her throat and brought her up to him so that his lips brushed against hers. "Alpha." He corrected her and leant back as her lips tried to push on his.

"Alpha… please… give me more Alpha…" His hips thrust forward at a rapid pace as her pleads and cries echoed within his head. Polly had never known such pleasure. Her body felt on fire yet she would have encouraged the flames at this moment. Even the leaves and bark that scratched at her skin did nothing to deter the Omega in her. Her Omega pleaded and begged as her Alpha fought to find his own release.

"Again!" Pan grunted out as his hips ground against hers.

"Alpha…" Her nails dug into Pan's forearms through his shirt. That little bit of pain made him snarl as his pleasure heightened. The feeling of his body rumbling sent a shockwave of longing under her skin; in response she lifted her body to meet his at every sharp thrust. This was going to be a quick mating, Pan knew. He couldn't hold much longer at the feeling of her lithe body twisting and turning underneath him. Just as he felt himself nearing his end, Pan moved forward and pressed his mouth against her throat. Her cry of ecstasy encouraged him and so Pan obliged and bit into her flesh. His teeth pierced through the tender skin and blood rose to the surface. He leant back to admire his claim of ownership and found himself come undone as his submissive clenched around his length.

It only took a few moments for Pan to remember his original plan and push himself up from the ground. Polly stayed in place and looked up at him as he tucked himself back into his pants. "Stay." She let out a pained whine as he walked back through the trees to re-join his new recruits; his pipe began to play causing the boys to become more enthusiastic in their dancing. The fire within her had died down, but she could still feel it rising within her heart. Her heat would continue for a few days more and her current state would only last for an hour at most. The lust-filled fog had lifted from her eyes and she took this moment to cover herself with her soiled gown. "Ugh!" She wanted to scream as she pulled herself up on shaky legs. The pain of losing her virginity in such an animalistic way wouldn't surface until her heat was over, and for this she was thankful. Pan's guttural groans echoed in her head as she slumped against a tree trunk.

"Polly-Anna…" Rumple appeared in front of her; he was barely cloaking the disgust from his expression, but Polly had lived with him for long enough to know when he was judging her.

"Sir… Bae-"

"I know perfectly well that you allowed Baelfire to come here."

"I couldn't stop him! I couldn't do an-"

"Enough. I told you that you had changed and here you are pining for the Alpha that has left his seed in you."

"My body… it needed… **him**."

"You know that you can't come back, don't you?" _Yes._ She would now stay with her Alpha until she or he passed on.

"Find your son." She ground out through gritted teeth as Pan's scent wafted over her. Polly didn't acknowledge Rumple as he walked through the branches to find Baelfire. Her eyes were only on the boy hiding behind his red hood; her Alpha. A gasp tore through her throat as she watched her former guardian break the magical pipe with his bare hands. She couldn't hear what they were saying over the sounds of the boys hollering and shouting in glee, but she could tell that Rumple was shocked when the Piper had revealed himself.

"You look surprised to see me, Rumple. Well I don't blame you; I'm a little surprised myself. Look who's all grown up and become the Dark One! Good for you!"

"What?" Polly couldn't help but stumble forward to try and get a better view. Did they know each other?

"What are you doing here?" Apparently they did.

"It's lonely in Neverland, the only friends I have are the children that visit in their dreams… they can't stay!" Pan wanted to laugh as he heard a pained groan come from his Omega at the sound of his 'sadness'. "The boys I take back with me will."

"You're here for my son." Rumple was sure of it; he could see the sadistic gleam within his _father's_ eyes.

"I am." Polly was confused now. The look of satisfaction on Pan's face alarmed her as he freely admitted that he was here to take Bae.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a magic pipe to take my son." Polly felt a strange sense of pride as Rumple began to fight back. She had always been scared that he would abandon Bae once the power became too much, but now she was hopeful, in fact she was confident, that Bae would have his father for a long time yet.

"The only thing magic about this** pipe**… is that only certain boys can hear it. Boys who feel unloved; boys who feel lost! I guess that's why you can hear it, Rumple! Isn't it?" The sneer on his once handsome face was enough for Polly to know that her Alpha was dangerous. It was enough for her to know that she would need to behave if she wished to survive in his _care_.

"Don't pretend to know me. You don't, not anymore!"

"Oh, I think I do. Beneath all that power you're nothing more than an unloved, lonely, lost boy. Hey, I like the sound of that! That's what I'll call my new group of friends! The Lost Boys! Has a nice ring, don't you think?" The smug tone returned to Pan's voice as he continued to taunt his son.

Polly still didn't understand; how could Rumple possibly know him?! She tuned out the rest of the conversation and scanned the dancing boys to find Bae. Did he even know that his father was here? Had the pipe dulled his senses so much that he couldn't feel Rumple? She was relieved to see that her friend was still dancing around without a care in the world. She'd never seen him so carefree! For as long as she had known Baelfire, he was a subdued and solitary little boy. Perhaps he would enjoy Neverland? He certainly didn't enjoy his time in Hamelin.

"You don't even recognise him, do you, Rumple?" Polly sneered as he used the excuse of Baelfire 'wearing a mask'. She knew straight away where he was!

"Bae?" Rumple grabbed him and ripped the cover from his face. "Baelfire, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He looked around quickly in shock. "Where's Polly?" Polly couldn't help but stumble out of the treeline as he called for her. His brown eyes widened at his friend's state; she looked dreadful, although not in as much 'pain' as before. "Why are you here?" He redirected his attention to Rumple whilst Polly winced from the heat of Pan's glare.

"I know you think I don't care about you, son, but I do… and I'm here to prove it!"

"How?" Rumple looked desperate as Bae looked at him in disbelief.

"Go ahead, Rumple."

"Papa, wait! What are you doing?!" Baelfire shouted as his father grabbed him in preparation for transport.

"I'm protecting you." Polly couldn't help but choke back a sob as Rumple prepared to take Bae back to the town.

"What about Polly?!" Baelfire barely had time to blink before red smoke rose around him.

"We can't help her, son. Not anymore!"

"Goodbye, Bae. I love you…" His brown eyes watered at the sight of his only friend lying helpless at Pan's feet.

"I'll miss yo-" His sentence was cut off as both he and his father disappeared.

"You're gonna regret not taking my deal, Rumple!" Polly remained silent apart from her cries of anguish as Pan clenched his fists. This was **not** how he intended for this to go! "Stop your crying, Omega. I don't like weak pets."

"I'm sorry…" It was on impulse when she apologised; after all, she was new to this and would be at the weakness of her Omega's needs for a while yet. She had heard of Omegas being able to escape from their bonds, but in the end they would either be caught or return themselves back to their Alpha when the heat became too much.

"Get up. Listen to me, boys!" The dancing stopped as did the thrall of the pipes; they all stared at Pan in wonder as he made his speech. "It's time for your new lives to begin. Your new lives where there are no rules, no reasons to say sorry and more importantly… no grown-ups to tell you what you can and can't do!" The boys all began to cheer and howl as Pan nodded. He practically radiated power and Polly couldn't help but clench her thighs together as he sent her a smirk. "Let's go." She barely had time to blink before she, and the rest of them, were covered in a cloud of green. Her muscles tensed as her feet hit a grainy surface; the shock of transportation caused her to drop to her knees. Sea salt immediately attacked her senses causing her eyes to open.

"Wow!" She couldn't stop herself from staring at the mass of trees in front of her and the crystal blue water lapping at her soles from behind. She was here; she was on the island.

"Welcome to Neverland, pet." Pan felt his ego boost at her expression of admiration. Oh, he couldn't wait to introduce his second-in-command to his new toy. "Follow me." He wasted no time in throwing Polly over his shoulder and leading the Lost Boys through the trees. Every now and then he would stop to point out different plants that the boys needed to be aware of; he didn't need any premature deaths or injuries at this moment in time, especially when he would be busy fucking his little pet throughout her heat. It didn't take him long to reach the camp; Felix and a few others immediately stood to attention as their leader presented himself.

"Pan." Felix's eyes widened as a foreign yet alluring scent hit his nostrils. What was that? It appeared to be coming from the girl.

"Felix." Peter nodded in greeting and set a backwards glance at the group of boys behind him. "Settle them in, huh? I have unfinished business." With that he began to float above the ground before flying over to his treehouse. The girl landed with a thud on the wooden floor and sent an uneasy look at the boy in front of her. "Now, is that any way to look at your Alpha?" She licked her lips as his eyebrow rose and smirk returned. So she liked that, did she? Pan stored that piece of information and chuckled.

"No, Sir."

"That's better. Now show me how good you can be."

* * *

_Forever in my mind only you  
the pieces in my life go away with you  
forever in my mind only you  
the pieces in my life run away with you_

_you were my first love_

_-Lullabies (Adventure Club Remix) by Yuna-_

* * *

AN: Uh oh!

Could Felix be an Alpha too? Will he want a piece of poor Polly-Anna?

I just had to include Robbie's eyebrows because… who doesn't get turned on by his expressions? ^.^

So I included a fair bit of the scene from 3x04, but I didn't want to type it all up since I'm sure that everyone is familiar with the scenes! I hope that you enjoyed my inclusion of Polly and if you want to see how she reacts to living in Neverland then leave me a review and we'll see what happens next!

A BIG thank you everyone that has reviewed/followed/favourite _Alpha_. I aim to get this fic updated every couple of weeks so I hope that isn't too long for you all to wait! If you'd like a quicker update then leave me a couple of reviews and we'll see what I can fit around my Uni schedule!


	3. Nesting

"Tonight is the last celebration before you're all initiated into my group of Lost Boys…

"Tonight you are all free to play and dance until you can no longer stand…

"but tomorrow is when you prove yourself to me. Tomorrow is the day that you become true members of Neverland!"

The huddle of boys burst into cheers and began to chant Pan's name. Oh, he was enjoying being looked upon with such admiration! His ego was being lifted by the boys that trusted him more than anyone, before it was being stroked by the purring kitten that was currently making a nest within his treehouse for them to mate in. Polly-Anna had been kept behind closed doors and away from prying eyes as soon as he landed in camp. She would be allowed to leave the room soon, but not until Pan was sure that her heat had ended. He didn't need to kill any Lost Boys that became lustful because of her scent. Although, it was only Felix that seemed to be interested in the sweet nectar that had drifted through camp. Pan was intrigued; there was no way that his second-in-command was an Alpha, so perhaps the title of Beta was more fitting. If he had been an Alpha then he would have never taken Pan's orders and he would have long since challenged him for the ownership of Polly. Perhaps he would allow Felix the opportunity to bed Polly-Anna as a reward for a future command… he didn't like to share, but Felix was the most mature out of all the Lost Boys and so he had no doubt that Polly would be a great distraction for him. He didn't need Felix to be distracted.

"Pan…" He turned his head to see the blonde boy approach him cautiously. It was no surprise that whilst Felix had enjoyed taking charge when Pan was _busy_, he didn't want to have to deal with the entire group of Lost Boys for much longer. He had no patience for their cries and was quickly becoming frustrated at his lack of time alone. Since Pan had returned, he did the necessities of greeting the boys in the morning, overseeing them for a few moments during the day as they practiced making weapons and then joining them for dinner as the sun fell, but that was all. Felix was in charge of everything else. The girl, whoever she was, would begin to cry and scream if Pan was away for more than an hour at a time, but as soon as he joined her, all would be silent for a small while before Felix would be forced to take the boys into the forest to try and get away from the animalistic growls and groans that would fill the camp. The boys that were old enough to understand would smirk and tease the younger lads that didn't seem to grasp the situation. Felix had contemplated bringing it up in a conversation about whether Pan would oblige in using a spell to lock their sounds into the treehouse, but knowing his leader well, Pan would probably take great joy in knowing that he was successfully ensuring his ownership of the girl was known.

"Felix. Why so glum, chum?" Pan allowed his lazy smirk to fall across his face as he noticed how tired Felix was beginning to look. "Not so easy keeping them all in line, is it?"

"No, Pan. How much longer shall the girl take up your time?" Whilst Felix was enraptured by the soft scent that surrounded Pan's treehouse, he did wonder as to how much longer Pan would allow her to stay on the island.

"She shall be staying here… perhaps she can be Mother to the boys that need that little push to stay here." Pan knew that some boys had already begun to miss home, but he also knew that this little problem would disappear soon enough when they forgot all about their previous lives.

"She will be introduced to us then?"

"Indeed. You see, the girl is… special. All shall be explained to you soon enough." As cryptic as ever, Felix mused. He couldn't help but drift nearer to the door that shielded the girl. He could hear her ripping material and screeching in frustration.

"What is she doing?" He was truly puzzled. Was the girl some kind of half-breed? Was she an animal of some kind?

"She is nesting, Felix." Nesting? As in like a bird would do? Pan wanted to laugh as he saw the boy's face scrunch up in confusion. It wasn't often that Felix showed such an emotion and Pan found himself quite enjoying his inner turmoil. "Leave us. Begin the festivities." Pan took his pipes from his belt and played part of a tune before allowing the instrument to float in the air. Felix nodded as the music echoed throughout the camp; it didn't take long for the boys to begin their ritual-like dance. "Oh, Polly…" His voice sang through his room as he entered his chambers. The girl in question lifted her head to look up at her Alpha before returning her attention to the mess of sheets in front of her. Her face was flustered and random pieces of hair stuck to her sweating skin. Different materials were thrown about in various places whilst she began to burrow herself into the lump of quilts in an attempt to make it perfect.

"No!" She screamed and threw the offending material away from her before repeating her previous actions. It took a few moments of shouting and pouting before she finally settled down and sent Pan a shy smile. Was her Alpha pleased with the nest? Would he want her to remake it? Polly found herself exhausted with all these new emotions, questions and involuntary actions that swam around her mind. She'd never been one to please people before, so this new quest to be perfect for Pan was foreign to her.

"It looks perfect, Polly." Pan knew the unconscious feelings that would be filling her being. He knew how badly it would affect her if he didn't approve of her 'homemaking' skills that she was practicing. This would be a regular instance for her. She would be continuously be on the lookout for things that would potentially upset him and would feel no other option than to rehearse until everything was suited to his needs. He did wonder how long she would feel like this though. It was common knowledge that sometimes an Omega would fight away her natural instincts and cause problems in a bid to try and become free. He knew that Polly would never feel that freedom. He wouldn't allow it. "You have done well, Omega."

Her smile seemed to glow as she ran to him and pounced; her legs immediately wrapped around his waist so that she could be level with his eyes. They seemed to be glittering tonight; he must be happy with how things are proceeding. "Thank you, Pa- Alpha." He hadn't given her permission to call him Pan again, so she wouldn't press that boundary. The constantly moving energy within her, she had liked to compare it to that of a caterpillar, began to travel through her veins before reaching her core once more.

"Your heat is beginning to weaken, isn't it?" Pan couldn't help but be disappointed. With how time froze on the island, there was no telling as to when she would next be so insatiable. Would she still be as amiable once the burning stopped? Would he need to enchant her or force her to give into his needs?

"Yes, Alpha… but I still want you." She could tell that he was upset; she would do anything to make him look happy again. "Take me, Alpha… please…" Her nose nuzzled into his neck as he began to walk towards the bundle of sheets that she had set up for them. He gently dropped her in the hollow of the nest and waved his hand over her body; that nightgown would never be seen again. No, he would make her look like a true member of Neverland once she awoke from her heat. Polly's toes tensed in anticipation as Pan slowly shrugged out of his shirt and kicked off his boots and pants. Her body seemed to quake as he laid himself over her small form; goose-bumps broke over her skin as he hovered over her form. Pan found himself enjoying this moment; he looked forward to teasing his petite Omega. Each time before he sank into his own pleasure, he would hold himself over her so that the light hairs on her skin would touch his, but not enough for their skin to make contact.

"Naughty little thing, aren't you?" He taunted her as she began to shift underneath him with a frown. A loud huff left her lips as she allowed him to continue his ritual of making her wait for him. If Polly knew how much this pained him too, then she would not be so down heartened. Alas she did not, so Pan could continue to show his power over her.

"Alpha… touch me… please…" Once again he had left her in a great state of vulnerability, and this was when Pan would indulge himself. With a hiss he pressed forward and moved inside her tight core. Immediately her fingers found his shoulders and her nails left crescent shapes in his pale skin. Pan paid no attention and merely drove himself forward to find their release. Their skin slapped together as he took no care in hiding his lust for the being beneath him. Her back arched and her feet seemed to slip against the sheets as she felt the increase in pleasure. The animalistic part of her wanted nothing more than to bite into his skin, but she had no strength to ask for permission and so she continued to writhe underneath him and sink her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Little Polly-Anna… how welcoming you are… so breakable… Agh!" He leant forward and licked the tooth-shaped wound on her throat before breaking into her skin. A gasp left her lips as her energy was joined by his; she wouldn't last much longer now, he was completing their latest mating session with the restoring of his mark.

"Alpha!" She fell apart in his grasp as he continued to thrust into her as she met her finish. It took a few more seconds before Pan soon joined her in post-coital bliss. His body covered hers and his breath hit her cheek as he slumped over her; he had never felt truly satisfied with a woman until he had begun to bed Polly. She felt… right. She felt like she was _made_ for him.

"Good girl, Polly…" He rolled off her and didn't bother to move when his Omega huddled into his chest and threw one of her legs over his. They didn't cover themselves and merely laid in silence listening to the sounds of the dancing boys and playing pipes. "Tomorrow you shall meet the Lost Boys, so get some sleep… you'll need it."

* * *

There was a buzz going around camp the following morning.

The new boys gathered around the fire chattering about what their initiation could be, Felix sat on the side-lines and kept a watchful eye over the clan and Pan remained in his treehouse with his mate. Polly-Anna's cycle had begun to slow and her slim body burrowed against the sticky sheets. The scent of sex and sweat filled the room but Pan didn't find himself minding; it merely reaffirmed his ownership over Polly. Her body was wrapped up in one of the loosened sheets, but she made sure that her ankle was wrapped around her Alpha's. Even in sleep, the Omega needed to feel close to Pan, otherwise the caterpillar would become restless and her mood would become volatile.

The peace that filled the island reflected Pan's mood; he was content. For once Pan was calm. Of course, Rumple had ruined his original plans, but having his mate by his side made him feel more confident than ever. It was a foreign, yet somewhat welcoming feeling that coursed through his veins. The new burning within his chest had felt like a weight at first, but it was now like a sheet wrapped around his body and kept him warm. He'd never felt a bond like this before; not even with his own son. Peter was a natural born leader, but to find out that he was an Alpha… well, his ego had bloomed even more. A smirk grew on his face as he continued to look at the girl that took up space in his bed… _their nest._ Her skin reminded him of that of a porcelain doll and her red hair contrasted sharply against her flesh. She had eyes that were a similar colour to the waters surrounding the island; Pan had never seen eyes so blue. All mine, Pan thought to himself as his Omega's eyes fluttered open.

"Ow…" She breathed out a sigh of pain as the last few days caught up with her stiff body.

**Bae… **

**The Piper… **

**Rumple… **

**Her first heat…**

**Her Alpha.**

Polly grumbled under her breath as she found herself unable to lift herself from the bed. Her arms gave out each time she tried to push herself up and she knew that the throbbing from in-between her legs would make it simply impossible for her to stand properly.

"Poor little Omega…" Her head snapped to the side as she finally acknowledged Pan's presence. He was as equally unclothed and had propped himself up on one arm so that she could see everything that she had indulged herself in over the last few days. "Are you in pain, pet?"

"Yes…" Her voice seemed foreign to her; it seemed to sing through her eardrums and Pan's eyes immediately focused on her lips as she spoke. "Alpha…?" The dreamy state that she had been through had lifted and she could now see things clearly. The boy in front of her was a sight to behold. His skin was unmarred, his hair seemed to be as unruly as his personality and his green eyes were lit up with mischief. All in all, she felt like she had struck gold with her Alpha.

"Yes, pet?"

"Can you heal me?" She knew that Pan had magic, but she wondered as to whether he would use it to help her… surely, he would!

"I can." Pan wanted to laugh as her eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. The annoyance immediately drifted away as he raised his brow and smirked; it would seem that even out of her heat, that expression would make her lose her concentration.

"Would you heal me, Alpha?"

"What do I get in return?" He enjoyed this little game, she could tell, although it didn't feel like a game from where she was lying.

"What you want, you know that I shall give." That was the one rule of the Alpha-Omega world; the Omega would do everything they could to please their Alpha, no matter what the cost.

"Come closer to me…" She carefully shuffled near and bit back her cries as the stinging between her legs increased. Her eyes tried to ignore the red stain that mixed with their fluids on the sheets. Pan took her chin with his hand and lifted her gaze to him. "Today is an important day for the boys outside. I want you to give me your word that you shall stay here until I call for you… no matter what you hear." He knew that there may be some casualties today, hopefully none that are fateful, but the Lost Boys were hot-blooded at best once the games began. The new boys would need to fight to survive today's initiation and Polly would not be needed until much later in the day. If she was to show herself before then, the boys were likely to be distracted and so chaos would probably ensue. He had no patience for that.

"I promise." She was utterly confused, but continued her duty as the loyal Omega and accepted her Alpha's wishes.

"Good." Without a second thought he leant further over her and placed a warm hand on her abdomen. His eyes shut for a moment before they reopened and a blue light exited his palm. Her body tensed as the glittering light sank into her skin; straight away it rushed through her veins and cooled down the burning from between her thighs.

"Ah!" Pan smirked as she relaxed and blinked up at him drowsily.

"When you can move, there is a pool not far from here that you can bathe in. Take the sheets and clean them before coming straight back. Your new clothes are at the end of the bed." With a final look at her body Pan disappeared from her side and left her to wake up from the magic-induced euphoria.

"Yes, Alpha…"

* * *

_I will be here  
When you think you're all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I'm the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won't let it set you free  
Til I break you_

_-The Devil Within by Digital Daggers-_

* * *

AN:

I thought I'd leave it at that for this chapter as these will be Polly's _famous_ two words for a long while yet.

So, was this chapter worth the wait? As I've said in the summary, there's gonna be a little plot, but mostly smut - hope that's not a problem *wink wink*

I'm not sure how many chapters shall be within this fic, but it's going to be fairly 'short'. I shall be planning the rest of this story this week so we'll see how long I feel that I can stretch it out for. Like I stated before, I have a much more serious Pan story in the making so my focus is more on getting that one underway whilst writing out my Pan frustrations within this story hehe

Also, a big thanks to the reviews/favs/follows from the previous chapter - you know when you're reading someone else's fic and then they review yours…? Yeah, I may have done a mini-fangirl-squeal at that point! ^.^

Anyways, thanks for stopping by and don't forget to R&R if you would like more!

Mikki xx


	4. Cleared Vision

It didn't take long for the camp to fall silent; Pan led the Lost Boys for a game. A game called _Poachers_ which consisted of the boys spearing any mermaids that ventured too close to the island. Any boys that failed to catch a fish would be on guard duty during tonight's celebrations.

Polly silently shuffled out of the bed and slipped into the clothes that were hanging on a hook next to the wardrobe. The first item was a thin, brown vest with a green over shirt that reminded her of that of Pan's, but of course it was a lot smaller and a tighter fit, whilst the pants were a faded brown colour and matched the boots that she began to lace up. She started to pull the nest apart and a frown came to her face as she fought with the sticky sheets. A strange feeling filled her heart as she unravelled her work; she almost felt glum. Polly placed them in the centre of a big piece of cloth before folding the corners to make a makeshift sack.

"Okay… here we go…" She was breathless by the time she had climbed to the bottom of the tree. _Hopefully Peter will fly me back to his room later_, Polly hoped. "Now, which way to the pool?" Her eyes caught sight of a white material wrapped around a branch besides one of the many paths to camp. There were no other signs so she shrugged and followed the various marked trees. It took her what felt like hours of tripping over roots and cursing each time some kind of greenery hit her in the face before she came to a clearing. "Wow!"

The watering hole was beautiful. The water was crystal clear; a stream came from the land above causing a waterfall to blur the rock wall behind it. It was like a small cavern that was just for her to rest in. The rock was wet with dew and small pink and yellow flowers grew from between the cracks. There was a small array of boulders and stones surrounding the pool which almost acted like a barrier to the water.

Pan felt rather pleased with himself as he sneered at the sight of a mermaid trying to lure in one of the new boys. He knew that Polly would be pleased at the bathing area he had given her. After all, why wouldn't she be happy when it was his wash pool also? He knew it would be something to wow the girl and so immediately set himself the task of marking out the way for her before he'd left that morning. None of the Lost Boys knew of the place and so it would be their own private area for them to enjoy. A growl left his throat as he imagined his Omega unclothed and wet. He would need to see her before getting back to camp, he knew. A slight nod at Felix and he began to levitate over to the girl. A boy's pained shout echoed behind him as a mermaid took him underwater. Pan never looked back.

Polly quickly dropped the sheets into the water and allowed the power of the fall to clean the material. She glanced around her before ripping off her clothes and diving into the pool. It was cool, but not freezing enough to shock her. She kept herself below the surface and let the build-up of grime soak off her body. Despite the dirt that came off her skin, the water never lost its clarity. Her head broke through the surface just as her lungs began to burn.

"You remind me of a water nymph." Her glee faded and she swallowed a scream as a figure of smoke lowered itself in front of her. The glowing eyes were almost hypnotizing. "So, this is the girl that has caused Pan to be busy over the last few days."

"W-what are you?"

"A shadow. The keeper of the island before Pan arrived." The Shadow continued to stare at the girl before it raised a hand. Polly gasped as the sheets appeared folded and dry on a rock. "Pan isn't patient; your method would take too long."

"What do you want?"

"I merely wanted to meet the slip of a girl that has somehow managed to help Pan and Neverland's power regenerate as we wait for the heart. It is quite strange for the Alpha-Omega bond to bring such strength. Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye…"

"I don't-" Suddenly the Shadow seemed to flicker.

"Good day, Omega." The figure disappeared between the trees to answer its Master's call. Polly stared after it for a few moments before returning to bathe. She knew that she shouldn't overthink things, but what did the Shadow mean by its words? She was just a girl. Just a simple girl. Polly soon found herself humming in an effort to distract her mind. Her fingers worked through the knots in her hair, sometimes pulling out bits of twig, whilst she stood beneath the fall. When she was satisfied by her cleanliness, Polly sat with her back against the rock wall and looked at the distorted image of the forest. There was no movement. All seemed still as she was calmed by the sound of the water.

She jumped as a figure seemed to come from the sky. "Polly?" Pan. Did he fly? The boy scanned the area before seeing her behind the cascading water. "Hello, Polly." The girl jumped as he appeared beside her. She scrambled to cover herself much to his amusement.

"Pan-"

"Alpha." He stated as he pushed her against the rock. His hand lightly gripped her throat in warning.

"A-alpha."

"Good girl." With a snap of his fingers she was clothed and dry. She couldn't help but moan as he ran his fingers through her hair. From what she could remember, that was the gentlest thing he had done since they found each other. "The boys are excited to meet you, Polly. Some of the younger ones are already wanting to call you 'Mother'." His grip hardened causing her to scratch at his wrist and kick out at his legs. "I expect for you to be on your best behaviour. Any acting out will reflect badly on me as a leader. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"N-no!" Polly gasped for breath as his grip finally loosened. Feeling that he'd been understood, Pan allowed his lazy smile to return. She flinched as his hand rose above her head. A small pink flower was between his fingertips. Polly compared herself to the flower; he could so easily crush it in his fist. He wouldn't bat an eyelid, she knew that for sure.

"So beautiful…" His gaze was on her, not the flower. Pan chuckled as she tried to hide her blush. Polly tensed as he came closer and pushed the flower behind her ear. "Don't you look pretty today?" He admired her porcelain skin that was no longer soaked with sweat and truly took in her beauty now that her heat had passed. She was a thing of magnificence. Had he met her in his past life, then he knew that she'd already be marked with his ring around her finger… unable to escape him; not that she could escape now. "Come. It is time for you to meet the Lost Boys."

* * *

She heard the rabble of boys before she saw them. Just as before, they all danced around the fire without a care in the world. Pan stopped for a few moments before taking her hand and leading her towards a log. Felix looked up from under his hood as the girl was placed next to him. Pan settled on the other side of her and smirked at his second-in-command.

"Felix, meet Polly-Anna."

_So this was the girl that had taken his leader's attention_, Felix pondered as he gave the slim girl a onceover. She was nice enough. Felix imagined that Pan would see her as a jewel due to this connection that they appeared to have, but Felix found himself appreciating her for the simple innocence that encompassed her. He knew that there was a fire behind her eyes that hadn't been shown yet… it wouldn't take long to bring out that fire before snuffing it out. She reminded him of a star. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the firelight and her features appeared to be carved out of marble. All in all, she was far too vulnerable and perfect for Pan to care for completely. It wouldn't be long until she was either as wild as the undergrowth or as broken as Pan's mind. Her innocence would mean very little soon.

"Polly-Anna, this is my most trusted Lost Boy and second-in-command, Felix."

Polly flinched at the almost dead look in the blonde's eyes. He seemed to be evaluating her and yet showed neither disgust nor appreciation for her appearance. She just couldn't tell what he was thinking about her and that scared her more than anything. His hair covered most of his face, but the red glow from the fire made his scars all the more fearsome. Perhaps they'd look less angry in the daylight…?

"Polly." Her head snapped to the side to see Pan looking at her with raised brows. "Say hello." Truthfully, he didn't care whether they got along or not. Pan merely wanted to ensure that he had someone to watch the girl when he had to deal with his private business. He couldn't take her when he went to speak with the shadow - that would give the impression that he trusted her. No, Polly was good for one thing, and sadly that heat was over for now.

"H-hello, Felix." She stuttered and blushed when she knew she'd been caught staring at the new boy for too long. The blonde smirked at her discomfort and nodded before directing his gaze to Pan.

"This is the girl that I saw before then?" He inhaled as her scent once more attacked his senses. It was a lot more subdued now, but for some reason he still felt the small tug in his belly as he watched the pair. Polly unconsciously burrowed herself into Pan's arm as she felt many eyes zone in on her. The boys stopped their dancing and began to pay attention the small redhead that was in their camp.

"Who is that?"

"A girl on Neverland?!"

"She's skinny…"

"Is she our new mother?"

"Why would Pan bring a girl here?"

The boys buzzed with excitement as Pan unwrapped himself from Polly and stood before his group. "Now, boys, hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to stare? This is Polly-Anna. She's mine." She bit her lip as some of the older boys gave her a look of knowing.

"Pan's whore…" The small hiss was enough to make everyone freeze. The boys parted until a dark-haired lad was left to stand on his own; the heat of Pan's glare seemed to pierce through him. The older ones flinched as the familiar darkness filled their leader's face. They hadn't seen this side of Pan since the girl had arrived.

At first he'd been just like them; only caring about living free and escaping the curse of ageing. Then the shadow told him of the drain on his power and the need to find the special heart that would keep him and Neverland alive. This was when it all changed. He became deadly with his need for power and the island became a place of nightmares rather than dreams. The trip to Hamelin was made in an effort to recruit more boys and gain the boy called Baelfire; no one could have predicted that he would come back with a girl that not only healed some of his sickness, thus enabling the darkness to be hidden within him, but also caused the island to become as great as it was before. Hell, the sun had even returned since the girl was brought here! His obvious connection with the girl was made even more paramount as his muscles clenched up at the worse _whore_ being used to describe her.

Polly's brows furrowed before she took off into the forest in humiliation. Pan's fists clenched as he gave Felix a look. The blonde sighed, picked up his club and took off after the girl. "What is your name, boy?"

"H-harry." His voice was barely a squeak as he shuddered under Pan's glare.

"Well, H-harry, what gives you right to talk of my Omega like that?" Unbeknownst to Polly, Pan was now feeling that little caterpillar wiggling furiously within his chest. His protective mode as Alpha had been woken up by the slanderous words that had been hissed about what was his. Alpha's owned their Omega in mind, body and soul; anything that upset their mate would infuriate the Alpha until they had done all that they could to destroy the cause of their sadness. Pan didn't need to see Polly to understand what she was feeling right now; through their bond he could almost taste her tears and feel the humiliation burning across her cheeks. No one would cause his Omega to cry unless it was himself. No one else had the **right**.

"I spoke without thinking… sorry… Pan…"

"You will be." He glanced behind the boy to stare at the shadow that floated in the air. Harry followed his gaze and swallowed his own bile as the glowing eyes seemed to be alight with rage. "Anything that upsets Polly, upsets me. What upsets me, upsets the island. What upsets the island, upsets the shadow." Pan gave a sharp nod to the black figure. "Make it slow." That was all it took; within seconds the boy was face down in the dirt and screaming for his life as the shadow sent his hand through Harry's back. It seemed like minutes had passed before the beginnings of a struggling black shape came through his skin. Pan turned his gaze onto the other Lost Boys that paled at the sight of the sadistic glee within his eyes.

"Do you understand? No one shall talk of Polly-Anna like that, again! She is important for the survival of this island, which makes it important to the survival of us. You may not understand the story of the Alpha and Omega, but know this; she is not to be touched by anyone but me. If any of you upset her, I will not hesitate in handing out an appropriate punishment.

Polly will be our first official Lost Girl. She will need to be taught our ways and we shall be putting her through trials to ensure that she is ready to help us keep this island alive! So, welcome her as best you know how! Welcome her as true Lost Boys should!" The boys cheered in anticipation and returned to the fire. Pan couldn't contain his grin as they danced around the flames and howled into the air. He turned to look back at the now motionless body of Harry; both shadows were long gone. With a flick of his wrist the figure disappeared as though it had never been there.

* * *

Polly dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Her tears had long since dried on her face and she hastily wiped away their tracks. She'd heard footsteps behind her and made a move to stand up and pull the bits of twig from her hair.

"You shouldn't have run off like that." The drawling voice of Felix came from beside her as he stopped next to her. He kept his gaze on the beach as to not see her tears. He never was good with comforting people, even before coming to the island. Polly nodded and yawned; her eyes felt heavy as she stared at the glistening tails that appeared above the waves every so often. "The mermaids are becoming brave." Felix commented as he noticed that the earlier game had done nothing but make them even bolder. Did they need to annihilate all of them before the fish understood that this was Pan's island?

"Are they as cruel as people make them out to be?"

"Let's just say that Pan won't let you near them. They'd sooner drag you beneath the water than speak to you. It would be wise for you to leave them be." Polly nodded before sitting down on the grass with a sigh. "The boys will continue to tease you if you react like this." Felix settled beside her, but made no move to touch her. "You will need to ignore their words and fight back; otherwise you won't last long here." That was a lie. He knew that Pan would keep her here, but for the girl's own sanity, she needed to grow a thicker skin and fast. He didn't know why he was even speaking to her, but that now-familiar pull inside him subsided as she sent a smile his way.

"You're different. Like Pan and I, but not another Alpha, I think."

"I don't know what it is. I don't like it." It was true. He didn't like this new feeling. He'd never felt any major emotion towards a girl before, yet she'd awoken something within him that he didn't understand. Felix hated things that he didn't understand.

"Well done, Felix!" Pan's voice came from behind them as he strode through the trees.

"She didn't run far." Felix immediately spoke as he noticed Pan's fists clench slightly. Was he angry at them sitting together or the fact that she had run off?

"No, she didn't. Go back to camp. I need to speak with Polly alone." The blonde immediately stood and left without another word. Polly couldn't help but move closer to Pan as he took Felix's place. "You will not run off like that again, understand? I didn't give you permission to leave the camp."

"Yes, Alpha." Polly resigned herself to this new life she had been brought into. It was 'Yes, Alpha' from now on. The freedom that she had once felt had diminished even further since this bond had matured.

"Good." He brushed some hair behind her ear before letting his hand move lower to fiddle with the tie at the side of her shirt. His nimble fingers quickly undid the small knot so that the shirt loosened across her front. He parted the split material and pushed it back off her shoulders. The brown vest did little to cover her skin and it seemed incredibly sheer in the moonlight. Polly felt incredibly vulnerable as his wolfish grin grew. Her heat had passed and now it was up to her to let him have what he wanted. Pan took incredible amusement in her lack of confidence. She had been pleasurable in her heat, but this new vulnerability made him want her that much more. "What's wrong, Polly?"

"I- I can't…" Polly tried to move back, but found herself pinned to the ground as he straddled her stomach. The caterpillar within her chest gave a little tickle as his eyebrow rose. That look. He was doing it on purpose, they both knew it.

"Why not?"

"I- I don't want you." She was lying of course. However, the boy's words rang through her head.

_Pan's whore._

That was all she was here. She was just his outlet and possession. Polly felt like screaming as she had spent all of her life fighting the norms that were expected of a girl of her age, only to give up her all of her dignity within a few days of meeting this boy.

"I don't like liars, Polly." His breath hit her lips as he leant forward to rest his forehead against hers.

"No!" Once again she tried to struggle away from him. Pan knew the inner turmoil that she was facing, give herself up to her mate and betray Baelfire once again or fight her mate and suffer for it, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She was his. That was the only thing that mattered.

"Polly, don't make me punish you. I won't hesitate to teach you a lesson if you carry on like-"

"Pan!" Felix burst through the treeline and looked at his leader. "The fairy is causing trouble again." Pan sneered before looking down at the breathless girl beneath him.

"Fine." In an instant he disappeared, leaving Polly and Felix alone. The girl looked up at the blonde whilst covering herself back up.

"Hurry up, girl." Felix ignored the burning in his chest and exited back through the greenery. In truth, Tinkerbell had merely been spotted near camp but had made no move to disturb the boys.

_What Pan didn't know wouldn't hurt him_, Felix decided as he lead the way back through the trees.

* * *

_I hear your whispers_  
_ Break the silence_  
_ And it calms me down_  
_ Your taste on my lips_  
_ Your salty kisses_

_ They say I'm seeking up the danger_  
_ That one day you won't let me go_  
_ (I'll drown, you'll take me down)_

_-Aquarius by Within Temptation-_

* * *

AN: So, sorry for the long wait!

I've just had so much to deal with lately that my mind just hasn't been on stories - in fact, Pan spent the last few days in the back of my mind with very little influence on my writing! Shocking, I know!

It's not a very excited chapter, but there's a bit of character building and Felix finally meets Polly.

What do you think of him saving her from Pan's wrath?!

We also saw some darker Pan within this chapter, and believe me when I say that he will steadily sink into his madness once again!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update and let me know what you think to the inner battles that both Felix and Polly are facing right now!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed the previous time and has followed/faved this fic. It means so much to me so keep it coming ^.^

I do have some assignments to do over the next couple of months so I can't promise a quick update, but I will try my hardest to keep on top of this fic as best I can.

Mikki xx


End file.
